


Of Chocolate Machinations

by faespresso



Series: Beacon University [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, i know historical sociology is a thing but i didnt want to alienate readers, i see ozpin as a huge nerd hence anthropology AND sociology, why nora is taking those subjects i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: Everyone knows that Professor Ozpin adores chocolate. Nora Valkyrie decides to use this to her advantage, to find out just what is on the exam.She learns to regret such an action.





	Of Chocolate Machinations

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to read too much into the AU, this is meant to be a spin-off of the series I plan to do, if my writing holds up.

"Knock knock, Professor!" Ozpin looked up from the stack of papers to see one of his students, a muscular ginger girl who was never seen without her vivid, but worn pink hoodie on her person. "Just thought you needed a pick me up!" 

"How generous of you, Miss Valkyrie. This wouldn't have anything to do with the upcoming exams, would it?" 

"Pshh, what? Should there be a reason to give Beacon's best anthropology _and_ sociology professor two large mocha iced coffees with extra chocolate?" She waved them around for emphasis.

"I am the only professor of those two subjects at this school."

"Still!" She chirped as she set down the two cold cups on the small area that had no paper in sight.

That confirmed his suspicions. 

His affinity for chocolate drinks was no secret among the students and the staff. The only reason any student would want to give him one of his favorite treats is to boost their grade, or on his birthday or as a thanks. Mostly it was to bribe him when exam season came around. He had lost track of how many hot chocolates and mocha coffees that were given to him over the years.

"Thank you Miss Valkyrie." He said, taking a sip from one of the cups. The chocolate flavor was particularly strong, confirming her words of extra chocolate.

"The latest unit in my anthropology class will be on the exam."

"Even... the daily life?"

"Absolutely! Those practices are still seen today, Miss Valkyrie... Goodness, what an excellent essay question." He opened his desk drawers and leaned down, reaching for his laptop. "That makes it... twelve essay questions now."

"Twelve?!" She cried as he casually set the computer on his desk.

"Why yes. You'd better get studying." He opened up the laptop and began to type away, which mostly was gibberish. 

Never before had he seen her move so quickly! His ears picked up on her booming voice, announcing: 

"Twelve essay questions!"

A faint "aw man" was heard, who he assumed was from one Jaune Arc.

Ah, he did love messing with his students. This called for a triumphant sip of his mocha coffee. The ice in them was going to melt soon, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed something off with this fanfiction, please let me know via comment. Even if you enjoyed it, a comment is still very much appreciated!


End file.
